Help Me Mikayla
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: What if it had been Boomer that had left instead of Brady so he could live with Rebecca? What if it was Boz and Brady who ruled Kinkow together? What if instead of being calm about his brother's leaving Brady breaks down and there is only one person on Kinkow who can comfort him? This is what if.


**Hi everyone! Here is just a little one-shot I came up with! I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

Yay! I was finally back from a two week long trip to visit my uncle. It was nice to spend time with him but eventually you really just want to return home. Don't get me wrong I love to visit my family but even then when I'm away from Kinkow I'm just not as happy. Now I'm stuck here on the boat waiting for them to let us off. As soon as the captain gave the clear I walked off the boat and back on to Kinkow with my suitcase trailing behind me. Of course as soon as I was on land I was met in a giant Sasquatch hug. "My baby girl! It's so nice to see you again!" My dad cried out. _Of course he's the first one to greet me. _I don't mind though. I missed him as much as he missed me.

"Hi daddy! How have things been here on Kinkow?" I asked after he let me go. He seemed unsure on how to answer. "They've been good." He replied but I could tell he was lying. "That's good." I responded. _What's going on? Something isn't right and he knows but why won't he tell me? _I then followed him as we walked back to the castle.

As soon as we were out of earshot of everyone else he stopped and turned to me. "Ok the truth is that there is nothing really ok right now. The day after you left everything was fine and all but that night something bad happened. King Boomer left. And I don't mean like left the castle. He left the island. The only thing that was there in the morning was a note to King Brady and Boomer's king ring. In the note it said that he had left to go back to Chicago so he could be with Rebecca. We weren't sure if it was a joke or not until one of the guards reported a missing hot air balloon. King Brady wanted to go after his brother of course but before he could leave a huge storm came so he couldn't leave. Unfortunately the storm also destroyed the rest of the hot air balloons. King Brady was of course crushed. The only good thing that came from the storm though is that a boat wrecked in the plaza and the people of Mindu were in it. Their leader, King Boz is actually Boomer and Brady's long lost triplet brother. Brady greeted him but didn't really acknowledge that they were brothers. Brady was able to get along with Boz pretty well and they seem to be friends but I'm still not sure. During the first week Boomer was gone Brady ok but I think it was because Boz was doing everything he could to keep him from being sad and miserable. The second week though, Brady broke down. He couldn't take not having his brother here anymore. Now all he's really been doing is just sitting there on his bed staring at the wall and where Boomer's bed used to be. He never really eats or move or anything now a days." He finished.

I was truly shocked. How did all of this happen while I was gone? Sheesh I leave for two weeks, one king leaves, the other king finds out he's a triplet instead of a twin and then breaks down! "Can you take me to see Brady?" I asked my dad who was standing there waiting for me to say something. He nodded before we started to hurry back to the castle. As soon as we reached it my dad took my suitcase and told me to go ahead and go up to the kings room. Just as I was about to head upstairs I saw a tall boy with white skin and red hair. He noticed me looking at him and said, "I'm King Boz and you are?"

"Mikayla. I'm guessing you're Brady and Boomer's triplet brother?" I questioned the boy. He nodded in response. "So you're the infamous Mikayla my brother has a crush on. I'm assuming you're going to see him?" He asked me this time and I nodded. He walked over to me and began to walk up the stairs. "Follow me. Have you heard what happened?" He asked while walking up the stairs ahead of me. "Yes. Is it really true about what happened?" I responded. "Yeah. I feel bad for him since there isn't anything I can do to help him feel better. I didn't know Boomer so I can't really say I know how he feels."

By now we were outside the room. Boz opened the door and gestured for me to walk inside. When I did I looked around, noticing that nothing had really changed. It was until I walked farther into the room that I noticed something different. Boomer's bed was gone and in its place was a bed made out of stone? Boz noticed what I was looking at and said, "Oh that's my bed." I nodded in understanding before looking at Brady's bed. The boy mentioned before was currently sitting on his bed and was just staring straight ahead. "Brady?" I asked softly, walking towards the boy. He didn't move. When I was directly in front of him I bent down so I could look him in the eyes. All I could see was grief and sadness in them. There were dried tear trails on his cheeks from where he must have been crying. "How are you doing?" I questioned while looking him in the eyes. He still didn't respond.

"We've had a hard time to get him to do anything really so if he won't move it's not just you." I jumped. I had forgotten about Boz being there. Now my dad was standing beside him. I sat down beside Brady while looking at them. I wrapped my arms around Brady in a hug to which he slightly leaned into. We all stayed like this for a few moments before my dad broke the silence. "Mikayla can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I nodded before turning to Brady and giving him another squeeze. "I'll be right back ok?" I told the boy to which he slightly nodded before sitting up. I then stood up and followed my dad outside the king's room to which he closed the door. "Mikayla I know Brady isn't your favorite person in the world but can you please keep an eye on him? Instead of having to patrol or anything you can take care of him by making sure he bathes, eats, sleeps, and doesn't try anything crazy like trying to leave to chase after Boomer. OK?"

I nodded. "Sure. I don't mind. I feel really bad for him. I'd feel the same way if I lost someone I had known all my life and wasn't able to get them back and didn't even get to say good-bye. So sure I'll look after him." My dad sighed in relief. "Alright well I have to go train the guards. Thanks baby girl." He gave me a hug before leaving. I then turned to walk back inside.

When I was back inside Boz turned to me. "I have to go take care of some business. Can you watch him for me?" I nodded before he walked out of the room. I looked over at Brady once again. He was still standing there staring straight ahead. "Brady. Come on. You need to take a shower and get cleaned up. Come on. I'll start it and then leave you to clean yourself. Can you do that?" He nodded in response before standing up and following me into the bathroom. "Go get some clothes for you to wear while I start the water." He did as he was told and returned a minute later with some shorts and a shirt to which he set them on the counter. I turned the water on before walking towards the door while saying, "Alright I'm going to leave you to take your shower. I'll be outside so we can get you something to eat when you're done." I then walked out of the bathroom while closing the door. When I was outside I decided to sit down on his bed and wait.

**30 minutes later**

I heard the water turn off and a few minutes later Brady walked out of the bathroom dressed in a plaid shirt and black jeans with black and white converse on. His hair had been combed and was still wet. "All done?" I questioned while standing up. He nodded in response before I grabbed his hand and led him to the dining room. When we got there I made him sit down while ordering some chicken noodle soup and a banana from the kitchen for him to eat. I also ordered an apple for myself. Once the food was delivered I sat down across from Brady who was currently looking at his food. He glanced back up at me. "You need to eat Brady even if you aren't hungry." He nodded before taking his spoon and starting to slowly eat his soup. By the time he was about half done with his soup I had finished my apple and was now waiting for him to finish. He put his spoon down before pushing the half-eaten bowl of soup away from him. "Brady you need to eat." I scolded him. He shook his head in response. "Brady." My voice held a warning tone in it.

Boz then walked into the room. "Hi guys! What are you guys up to?" "I'm trying to get him to eat but he won't! He needs to eat but he keeps refusing to!" I exclaimed to which Brady began looking between Boz and I. "You do realize that since he hasn't eaten much recently he might not be as hungry a he usually is, right?" Boz asked. Realization dawned on me. "Oh. I forgot about that. Sorry Brady." I apologized sheepishly. Brady gave me a small smile in response. Boz then sat next to Brady before stealing his banana. Brady rolled his eyes at his brother before turning his attention back to me. "What do you want me to do next, other than sit here next to my crazy brother?" Brady asked quietly although his voice cracked slightly when he said brother. "You should probably get some sleep so let's go back to your room and you can take a nap." I responded with a small smile as I stood up. Brady copied my actions before following me out of the dining room and back to his own.

When we reached his room he walked in and sat down on his bed. "No. I'm not leaving until you go to sleep so I know you will be asleep. Alright?" I spoke with a slightly stern tone in my voice. He nodded before he got up and crawled under his covers. I sat next to him and started to slightly stroke his hair while he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. I stayed like that beside him for a few minutes before I could hear soft snores coming from him. I looked down at him and he had a smile on his face while he was dreaming peacefully. I stood up before kissing him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Brady." I then walked out of the room to go see what my dad was doing.

My dad was downstairs in the courtyard training the guards. When they reached their break I motioned for him to come over to me. Once he reached me I started talking, "Brady's asleep upstairs right now. I made him take a shower and eat some soup before he fell asleep. He seems to be feeling better now."

My dad smiled. "That's good news baby girl. We've been having a hard time getting him to do anything so thanks for taking care of him." "It wasn't a big deal. I actually didn't mind helping him out. He didn't do anything stupid so I'm happy."

"Alright then you're off for the rest of the day then. Just check on him occasionally." I smiled at this. "Thanks daddy!" I hugged him before walking upstairs to check on Brady really quick. When I reached the room I walked in and look over at Brady. I frowned at what I saw though. He was still asleep but he was tossing and turning. When I walked closer I could hear him mumbling, "Don't leave Boomer. Please bro. Don't go. I need you here. I can't do this by myself." I rushed over to his bed and began shaking him softly. "Brady wake up. Come on wake up. It's just a dream wake up." After I said this Brady suddenly woke up and sat up in the process. He still had tears going down his face and was panting. He sat there for a moment before noticing I was beside him. He tried to give me a small smile but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hi Kayla." He mumbled. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He seemed to think for a moment before responding, "I don't know. Ever since Boomer's been gone I've been going up and down on my emotions really." His ears turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry for making you have to take care of me like I'm a little kid on the day you come back."

"Hey it's ok. I didn't mind hanging around with you today." I responded. This of course came with a smile from him before he looked like he was thinking about something. After a moment he looked at me before asking, "Mikayla do you want to come with on a walk on the beach?" I thought over his offer for a moment before responding, "Sure! I would love to come with you on a walk on the beach." I then stood up shortly followed by him to which we walked out of his room together. When we reached the throne room my dad was standing there. "Hey daddy we're going for a walk on the beach. We'll be back later!" Instead of getting upset and threaten Brady like I thought he would my dad simply nodded and smiled at us. It's probably because Brady looked slightly scared of him.

As soon as we were out of the castle Brady let out a sigh of relief. I of course laughed at this. "I thought he was going to kill me or something!" Brady exclaimed. I smiled at his craziness. We then walked hand in hand down to the beach in a comfortable silence. Once we reached the beach we found a comfortable spot where we both took off our shoes and sat down beside each other. I laid my head on his shoulder to which he slightly tensed up before relaxing and sliding one arm around my waist.

We sat like this for a few moments just enjoying each other's company before he spoke up, "Do you think Boomer will ever come back? Or do you think he will stay in Chicago with Rebecca?" I didn't know what to say. I can't really be sure of his reaction either way. "Maybe he will come back one day but as long as he's happy isn't that what matters?" I asked him this time.

Brady paused for a moment before looking up at the stars in the sky. "As long as Boomer's happy I should be happy for him. I know he cares for Rebecca. At least I know that he is still here because we both still see the same sky. I'm going to miss him but I know that somewhere he is happy with the girl he cares for."

I turned to Brady. "Everyone here on Kinkow is here for you as well Brady. Don't be afraid to let us in so we can help you. Let Boz in. You have another brother now. The least you can do is make him feel like he belongs here. Maybe one day you two can be as close as you and Boomer were."

He smiled at me. "I think you're right Mikayla. Boz and I can have the same relationship that Boomer and I did. It might take a while but we are brothers so it will defiantly be worth the wait. I think you're right about this whole thing."

"I think it's time for me to move on."

* * *

**Done! This was a very long one-shot! I wasn't planning on it to be this long but once I started writing I just couldn't end it! I hope you guys liked the story!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
